mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Angelus
Backstory (In progress) Appearance A Shadow being that appears as a teenager with long ashen white hair in sport braids and blue eyes. She made herself of a fair complexion and wearing an outfit with a vivid impression, but she could remade her attire and body anytime she wants, even as a weapon. In Evil Overdrive mode, Her strings transformed into a cage, and she lost her single braids and replaced it with twin long twintails with the hair color turned into Dark Deep Blue, she also wears a heavy robe in place of her original light clothes and an Evil God Jewel at her forehead. Personality A Calm, Carefree and Strong-willed Shadow being. She suffers from mood swings, but she controlled it because she doesn't want to be controlled by anything. Out of all her sisters, she is the most Dominating of Her lover and Megalomanic and Self-important. Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle,but prefers to not go directly to the fights since she sees it as bothersome, instead, she uses her mother's trademark deadly battlefield control which pins the enemy against her other enemy.. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. such as crushing diamonds into dust Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is one of her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy''' ' '''Shadow Possession': '''She can possess another being's shadow and steal it, or she can make use of their shadows to create decoys, all with her target abilities and her own abilities at 50%, but the clones takes damage more quickly than she can. Weapons * ''Void and Chaos:' a set of gloves with strings attached at the end of each fingertips, It is originally purposed as a mean to control people, but she can snap people apart if the situation demands it.